Problem: What is $2a+3b$, where $a=2-i$ and $b=-1+i$?
Solution: Substituting in, we have $2(2-i)+3(-1+i)$. Expanding, we have $4-2i-3+3i$; adding, we have $\boxed{1+i}$.